


The Fire Inside

by 2dauntlessly_reckless4



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Cat&Mouse, F/M, Romance, ansgst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2dauntlessly_reckless4/pseuds/2dauntlessly_reckless4
Summary: He wanted her dead from the start and she knew it





	The Fire Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Without the help of firelord65 this would still be shit. (characters go by movie description)

~Tris~

I found myself caught up in his stormy, grey eyes. I shouldn’t have taken the shortcut I had, but here I stood facing the devil himself. As if he knew what I was thinking, a smirk slithered onto his lips. I shivered.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought the Stiff would be smarter, but damn was I wrong” Eric sneered. He threw his head back and laughed. I looked at my gun lying behind him. The one he had wrestled out my hands just a few moments ago. If only I could distract him…

His grip on my wrist tightened making me look down. I focused on the smell of the brick wall behind me. The bricks had a musty scent.

“I can’t wait to get you back to Jeanine, Beatrice” His breath was hot against my ear.

“Fuck off, Eric” I snarled. There was no way that I would let him beat me after so little a fight. Throwing my knee forward and hitting him in the groin, the shock caused him to loosen his grip enough for me to break free. I darted past him. Not quickly enough.

His fingers grabbed me by the waist and wrenched me to the ground, Eric’s body followed. Effectively pinning me down.

Pain rippled through my back as I hit the gravel. “Two can play this game, Stiff” he grunted. He was back to using the slang. “Nobody is here to save you.” His smirk was back as well.

I hated that smirk. I learned forward and head butted him to loosen his grip a second time. He let out a growl before wrapping his hands around my throat, not tight enough to cut off oxygen.

“I didn’t know you liked it rough Stiff.” Eric hissed. His face was hovering over mine. He wasn’t smirking anymore.

“I don’t.” I brought my arm up and elbowed him in the face. He recoiled off me and I rolled on top of him. The dirt sprayed just behind Eric’s head as something shot past my head.

I turned and at the mouth of the alleyway stood Dauntless soldiers, here to save Jeanine’s precious little lap dog. They had their guns at the ready. I scrambled off of Eric to get my pistol - dammit I’d forgotten about it.

I sprinted towards the alley that I had come out of as soon as my pistol was in my hands. I shouldn’t get caught up in his games but I had a sinking feeling that I already had before today.

“Run, little mouse, run!” Eric called out with a laugh.


End file.
